


Thing Is...

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, this wasn’t supposed to happen all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing Is...

The thing is, this wasn’t supposed to happen all the time. It was supposed to be a one time thing to get it out of their systems. They were supposed to have one night of mind blowing sex and then go on with their lives. But nothing ever seemed to go as planned.   
That one night turned into a night and the next morning. Which became two nights, then three, then god only knew how many nights by now. It didn’t help matters that they were always together, never apart for longer than a few hours.   
They should have known that taking that step, that making that change in their relationship wouldn’t be something they could so easily walk away from, not when it had been on both of their minds for years. It wasn’t like they could talk to anyone about it either, except for themselves.   
No one would understand how they felt except for each other, no one would understand the all encompassing want and need they felt for each other. No one else had seen what they had seen, lived the lives they did, and they wouldn’t wish it on anyone else. There were things they had seen and done that they wished could be erased, questionable things, dark things, things some would call them monsters for.  
They sought solace in each others arms, what once was a purely innocent, fraternal way, nowadays usually ended up with them intertwined with each other, hands stroking and grasping, mouths kissing and licking and taking. Where they used to end the night sharing a bottle, they now would end it sharing themselves.  
So yeah, it wasn’t supposed to happen all the time, but neither one of them regretted it. Neither one of them would trade what they had with each other for anything.


End file.
